Yes
by glitterdresses
Summary: Tony wants to see Loki blush.


A/N: So I was awake at 4am and wrote this, enjoy.

"Do you ever you know, blush?" Tony asked leaning in far to close for Loki's taste, just one more chapter to go in his book, was it to much to ask for some quite time. He thought he was lucky today, Thor gone to visit Jane and everyone else keeping their natural distance, except Tony of course.

"I bet you that I can make you blush"Loki ignored him and continued reading, "Come on you know ignoring will only make me worse." He had to agree with the man there, Tony Stark didn't take well to being ignored, he put his book aside "And what, pray tell will I win when you are unable to make me blush?" Loki finally turned to look at Tony, the mortal's smile so sweet it almost made his teeth hurt.

"I'll shut up for a week…maybe"

"And if you win?"

"We can discuss that later. Begin!"

Warmth spread across a thigh as Stark laid a firm hand down only to be met with a raised eyebrow. The hand slowly moved upwards, closer and closer to his hips, Tony's other hand coming up to slide around his neck like a lover would do, Loki scoffed "Clearly you have not been studious in your Norse myths. A simple touch will not have me blushing like a young maid." Tony pushed him away suddenly looking mad "Fine be that way, ass hole" he got up walking away "Will your silence start now and be over on one instalment or may call upon it when I wish?"

Tony growled watching Loki's smug face "You suck reindeer games."

"That may be, but I am not sucking you" Loki watched as Tony stood half way between the exit and the lounge, looking more shocked then he had even seen him, and Tony watched as Loki sat giggling going back to his book.

He hadn't made it through the first paragraph, the first sentence, when it happened. Being tackled and landing face first on the carpet with the full weight of Tony Stark on one's back, it would be enough for him to blast him out the window again. Loki twisted, managing to get Tony down on his back "That was extremely unfair Stark" Tony smiled up at him, "All's fair in love and war sweetheart" Loki rolled his eyes "This is hardly war." Tony's legs wrapped around his waist and squeezed, "Guess that only leaves one option then" suddenly twisting and rolling them over so Loki was gazing up at him.

Loki had learned so many things while staying on Midgard, the horrors of unsweetened coffee, the joy of finding out the tail of Thor dressing in woman's clothing was actually passed down through generations and no; right at this moment as Tony was pressed against him, that he was what the Midgardians called ticklish.

Fingers danced up his sides as he let out gasping giggles "God you're gorgeous." Loki let out a squeak as a hand made its way to an armpit, "Smart, beautiful and so bloody ticklish" Loki tried to fight the hands off, tears starting to stream down his face "I will end you, so help me Stark I will-" no one could ever say Tony was one to pass up an opportunity and Loki laying there, underneath him panting and yes, a faint redness in his cheeks - who in their right mind would pass it up?

Tony kissed him. Cutting off what was no doubt a beginning of a rant, tongue slipping into Loki's mouth with no resistance, Tony kissed him. Loki stared wide eyed at the ceiling, unmoving and completely as a loss as to what to do when Tony pulled back "Please. Please Loki" he sounded so breathless, so wanton, Loki's hands tangled in Ton'y hair and pulled him down again, Tony kissed in a way Loki hadn't ever been kissed.

Tony reluctantly pulled away and smiled down at Loki, laying underneath him, eyes closed, panting and a definite blush across his cheeks.

"For a mortal, you have some talent with your tongue Stark." There was a loud click, followed closely but a flash bright enough to be seen through closed eyes. Tony, still sat on top of Loki, grinned down at the god, phone in hand and looking extremely happy with himself "I won."

Loki stared at the photo, him laying on the carpet a look of complete bliss on his face and a red tint to his cheeks "You cheated." he sounded like a spoilt child but he didn't care, he lost. To Tony Stark.

"Want me to be silent for a week?" Loki asked sitting up to lean back on his elbows, Tony happily staying on his lap.

"Nope. But you have to say yes to me, for a whole day."

"WHAT!"

Tony chuckled, "I'll ask you a question and you say yes. Got it?"

Loki muttered a faint "yes" this time turning red for a different reason, "Great. Now Loki, am I the smartest man in all of the known universe?"

"Yes." Loki seethed while Tony preened.

"Am I the greatest man you've ever had the pleasure to meet?"

"Yes"

"Do you like to… watch me bend over?"

Loki growled, "Yes."

"Do you like to… peep on me in the shower?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "Yes"

"Did you feel the same thing I felt when we kissed?"

"Ye- what?" Tony blushed, his eyes fixed on Loki's chest as his fingers drew patterns on his shirt. "Did you feel anything?"

"Yes" Loki felt his heart beat quicken, this couldn't be a cruel joke Stark was annoying true, but he was not heartless.

"Have you been thinking about me? Like how I think about you?" Tony glanced up finally meeting Loki's wide green eyes.

"Yes I- y-yes"

"Did you want to get dinner tonight, just you and me?"

"Wait, was this all a scheme to get me to go on a date with you?" Loki narrowed his eyes and watched Tony smile again "Oh yes."

Loki scoffed, grabbing handfuls of Tony's shirt and pulling him down so they were once again laying on the floor together, "Worked though didn't it." Tony whispered against Loki's lips, sending shivers down his spine.

"Yes."


End file.
